Winter Plans
by pirate-kitty
Summary: [ch. 3 up] Lily Evans is stuck at Hogwarts for the Winter Holidays with the Marauders and her close friend, Charlotte. James and Sirius turn to Lily for help to hook their friends up. But little did Lily know, they had a little scheme up their sleeve.
1. Proposals with hints of a scheme

Began:**Sun, Dec 19, 2004**

**Chapter 1**: Proposals with hints of a scheme.

With the exception of Winter Holidays, only about a dozen students remained behind with reasons of their own. Lily's reasons for staying was that she didn't feel like going home to Petunia's ridicule and sneering remarks about her being a witch and by the time it was to leave for Hogwarts, she would have committed suicide from her sister and her new boyfriend, Vernon's baby talk and lovey-dovey nonsense. Of course, Lily wasn't jealous of her sister. She did have boyfriends but their relationships never lasted that long. For all of her relationship problems, she blamed James. Even friendships because a myriad of girls were jealous of Lily and loathed her for James was one of the fittest (as in finest, hottest, etc..) guys in Hogwarts, other then Sirius Black that is. James Potter had fancied her since day one and it had gotten on her nerves. He had made it clear to every bloke within the walls of Hogwarts, even the upper class-men, Lily Evans was his and nobody could have her.

But times have changed and James had become less… lets say protective and obsessive over her but he didn't give up. He still of course fancied her and made sure no bloke had gotten to close to Lily but let her have a few relationships every now and then. He acted like an overprotective friend that wished to shag her long and hard.

Unfortunately, she had picked the worst year to stay during the Winter Holidays because after her decision, she later found out that Potter, Black, Remus and Peter were staying behind. She understood Black's but not Peter, Remus nor Potter's. She had come up with the conclusion of Potter's and that was just to pester her and that he and Black can never part. Lily sometimes thought James and Sirius were having a secret sexual relationship but she scratched that idea because back in their 5th year, she walked in on Sirius close to shagging a girl from Ravenclaw.

Sitting alone in the Great Hall, Lily slowly ate her marmalade on toast as she scratched the quill across the parchment. She had a goal to complete all her assignments by the next few days so she could relax the rest of the winter break. "Lily! Lily!" Called out one of her close friends, Charlotte as she ran down the isle of the divided tables. Looking up, Charlotte was out a breath and a smile upon her lips.

"Hey Charlotte, what's going on?" Lily asked as her quill stopped scratching.

"My parents agreed for me to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays!" Charlotte blurted out in a loud voice and it echoed through the almost vacant Great Hall.

Lily's jaw dropped as she became excited. "Really?! You're not jesting!?"

Shaking her head, Charlotte replied as she stood proud like a knight, "Jesting I am not!"

She stood up in excitement and threw her arms around her friend. "That's soo great! I won't be stuck here with those prats."

After hugging each other, they sat back down across from each other. "So how were you able to convince your parents to stay?"

"Well," Charlotte said as she reached for toast and covered it with butter, "I told them that I had so much work to do, seeing how its our 7th year and we have be well prepared for our N.E.W.T.S and that there is _so_ much work to get done." She took a bite as Lily nodded along and tried to speak. "And you know how my parents are sympathetic?" Lily's head continued to bob, "I also said that I didn't want to leave my sad friend Lily alone and that her Holidays would be a bummer if she didn't have any friends to stay with to keep her company."

"I sometimes feel bad that you're taking advantage of your parent's."

"Hey, it's not like I'm convincing them to give me loads of money or asking them if I could get the most expensive quills and the most extravagant robes and cloaks that cost a bundle."

"That's true." Lily shrugged it off.

Finishing her toast, Charlotte stood up and dusted the crumbs off her fingers and the corners of her mouth. "Well, I'll see you back up in the tower, I have to go unpack."

With a wave good-bye, she had disappeared into the crowd of students just now departing to the train. Sighing, Lily looked back down at her work. _Well, at least I won't be alone with the prats and I'll actually be able to have some fun now that Charlotte is staying… but I know her real reason for staying.._.

--

Back up in the common room, James was lounging back with a leg over the arm of the couch he was on, Sirius was leaning against the fireplace and Remus was sitting with his feet crossed on the coffee table and a book propped up on his lap. "So…" James said as he pondered and rubbed his chin.

"With Wormtail off at his parents, how shall we deal with it?"

"hmm…" Sirius shifted against the fireplace as he slid his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "We can do what we've done before. Poke it with a long stick or use magic. There are about a dozen students left and they're probably going to be in their dorms."

James shrugged for his reply to Sirius's ideas. "Yeah, to scared to come out because of Filch's cat."

With a grin on his face, Sirius looked over at James. "So.. Prongs…" He said after they come up with a way to solve a little bump in their road.

Shifting his stare from the floor to his companion, he sees Sirius's grinning expression and right away, understood what was on his mind. "What about Evans?" He asked with a copied grin.

"You still after her because I saw Mark From Ravenclaaw hit on her?"

Sliding his leg off the arm of the couch, he leaned back against it and continued to grin. "Well in that case... I'll have to make my move soon.."

Hearing the portrait swing open, they quickly shut their mouths and turned their directions to Charlotte who just walked in. She paused and glanced around the room. Her eyes fell upon Remus and her heart sped up. Charlotte had fancied Remus for some time but never got the courage to ask him out.

"Want something Donny?" Asked James as he watched her stare at Remus for a few seconds.

She flinched and swiftly changed to gaze from Remus to James. "No and its Donatella ."

"We thought you would be on the train heading home." Sirius said as he pushed himself off the fireplace.

Her head turned towards his direction and shook it. "No, I get to stay." Her body slowly turned to face him and she stuck her hip out. "Got a problem with that Black?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he slid his hands back into his pockets and gave her a sassy grin. "Not at all Donny. Not at all.."

"But why are you staying? We've heard you have such a loving family and a great home that you would always want to go back at any chance you get."

"I'm staying because Lily would be alone here." Half lied.

"Hey, she won't be alone," James said from the chair as he hung his arm over the back of the chair. "She has us."

"Like I said, not to leave her alone." With a smile, Charlotte turned towards the stairs but as she passed by, her eyes fell upon Remus once again and found him staring at her. A different smile appeared on her lips as she slightly blushed and turned her gaze to watch were she was stepping.

They watched her disappear and waited until they heard the door to her dorm shut. Sirius made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Remus. "Moony, she fancies you and you know it." He said.

"hmm.. sure.." Remus replied without looking up from his book.

"Come on Moony, you have to close to some lass some time and why not let it be Donny?" James pried.

"Because I'd rather not deal with keeping a secret from her." There was a moment of silence before the sound of a heavy book being closed. "Besides, it's just a big hassle having a relationship and it takes to much time and effort." Remus continued as he set the book on the coffee table and sat up. "And now, if you will excuse me... " He said while standing. "If I am not mistaken, breakfast is still being served and I need something to eat." He continued and exited.

Sirius and James watched their friend leave. They sat in silence until they saw from the Marauder's map that Remus was far away enough for them to speak. Damn that hearing of his. "We've got to set him and Donatella up." James spoke up after glancing up from the map. "Yeah but-" Sirius looked up and grinned once more. "Evans is coming up. We can get her to help."

"Oi, you're right. She holds Donny's secrets within that beautiful mind of hers." James replied.

Knowing that Charlotte could overhear their conversation if she were to step out of her dorm. Rolling up the map, they stood up and headed out the portrait to meet Lily down the hall, well away from both Remus and Charlotte.

_Oh no…_ Lily thought as she tried to look past James and Sirius after spotting them head towards her. _Maybe if… no no… that won't work… they'll stop me anyways.._

With grins on their faces, James and Sirius stopped in front of Lily, blocking her path. Letting out a sigh she looked up at them and glared. "oh bloody hell…" she mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. "What do you want?" She asked in an aggravated voice.

"We have a proposition for you…" Sirius said.

Lily shook her head knowing whatever they had planned was going to get her into trouble. "No thanks, I don't want anything to do with you guys."

"Aww come on, you haven't even heard anything about our proposal." James

"Proposal? Hah! " She laughed. If it had been somebody other then James and Sirius to ask, then she would have considered it. Lily knew their proposals involved sneaking out late at night and running away from Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris or any professor roaming about. "More like scheme!"

"Please Evans, just hear us out." Sirius sighed out with a plead.

"Please?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Alright, fine!" She said in aggravation after letting out a huff.

"Come with us." Turning Lily around, they each hung an arm over her shoulders and she hugged her book close to chest. "You know Evans…" Sirius said as they turned the corner into a hallway Lily had never been before.

"We are worried about our dear friend Moony." James continued for his friend.

"And we know that Donny... I mean… Charlotte…" Lily blinked. This was the first time she had ever heard either of them call Charlotte by her first name and not a nick from her surname. They had always called Lily and her close friends by their surnames and they returned the favor.

"…Fancies Remus…" They caught her by surprise again and began to listen knowing they were serious. "… and we know that Remus fancies Charlotte.." Sirius finished as the headed down another hall.

"and… you would like my help to set them up during the Winter Holidays." Lily concluded for them.

"That's right Evans! You catch on pretty fast." Sirius complemented.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face them. "No way. Give me one reason why I shouldn't stop this little scheme of yours." She demanded.

"As you know, Remus is our dear friend and we don't want him hurt" James started.

"Just like Charlotte is a dear friend of yours and you don't want her hurt." Sirius finished.

"And they both fancy each other… so why not?"

James had a point. Lily had gotten to know Remus better during their 5th year because they both had become prefects. She had no reason to doubt Remus other then he had never really gotten all that close to anybody except James, Sirius and Peter. He had a few girls fancy him but nothing really developed from those feelings and he couldn't return them. Caving in, Lily let out a sigh. "Alright fine."

"Yes!" Sirius and James cheered together.

"What can I do to help?"


	2. Christmas Eve

**Started: **Dec 22, 2004

**Finished**: Jan 2nd 2005 .;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of the characters nor Harry Potter

**Sidebar:** okay, its taking me a long time because when I first started this chapter, it got really confusing for me and I hated the way it went. Now that its finished, I still don't like it . Sorry for the long wait and here it is:

**Chapter 2**: Christmas Eve

It was now the night before Christmas and down in the common room, Lily was busy at work. The tower was silent for people were away. Charlotte in the showers, James and Sirius in the kitchen and Remus in the library. The snow outside kept on falling and wouldn't stop at all but Lily always loved it when it snowed like this. She let out a sigh as she glanced at the window and watched the snow fall. She tried to come up with a way to get Remus and Charlotte alone in a room without any interruptions or a reason for either of them to leave.

_Hmm… this is a toughie_. Lily thought as she sat and pondered. Getting Charlotte and Remus alone in a room together so they could have a chance to do what Sirius and his girl of the week.. no day would do. She kept on thinking and trying to come up with an idea when the common room filled with laughter. She turned her attention to James, Sirius and Remus walking in and laughing about something. Seeing it was they, she quickly looked down and began her work again and tried to ignore them.

Sirius and Remus took their seats by the fireplace but James made his way over to the table where Lily sat and pulled out a chair adjacent to hers. Turning the chair around, he sat down with his arms folded on the top of the chair and his head resting on his head as he watched Lily. She continued to scratch her quill across the parchment as James watches her intently. He smirked at seeing her biting on her bottom lip as she paused and read over her work. For a long time now, he has yearned to kiss those lips of Lily's. Its been a goal of his, silly but still a goal.

Glancing over, Lily caught James and their eyes locked. Her cheeks turned a bit red when he smiled at her and she quickly glanced back down at her work. "What do you want Potter?" She said rather coolly without stumbling her words.

"Nothin" James replied with a shrug before smirking again.

Lily continued her work but felt a bit frustrated knowing James was still watching her. "Do you ever have fun Evans?" James asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Only when you're not around, Potter, only when you're not around…" Lily replied, keeping her eyes down and her quill moving.

"What about the first time we met on the train? You had fun then." James was right. She did have fun on the train with him and that was the only time.

"That was before you started to show your true colors and Black reminded me you were that little boy that poured sand in my hair and put a frog down my dress." Lily replied with a slight hiss at the end. She was referring to the time back when they were about 6 and had met at a playground. Lily was playing in the sandbox when James had tripped and dumped a pale of sand on Lily's head before the frog he had just found jumped out of his pocket and into Lily's dress. Little did she know, it was all an accident and he didn't mean for that to happen. The little James had just wanted to be friends with her and thought he would help her out.

"Oh yeah… heh..." James sat there and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So where were you… and Black today?" Lily asked when she saw he was more embarrassed then she was that day.

"ahh.. the Miss Evans missed me."

Lily laughed. "Of course not. It was extremely quiet up here in the common room and I later realized you two were missing all-day and return with a few large packages."

"Can't a bloke go out and pamper himself?" James asked teasingly.

"How can you pamper yourself if you're not allowed to leave the grounds?" Lily asked, ignoring his tone and looked up. "How?"

"Dumbledore was holding them for me." James replied coolly. He wanted to tell her about his invisible cloak but couldn't… Now wasn't the right time.

With a brow cocked, Lily continued her work. She knew he was lying and didn't care. She glanced at the time and packed her things.

"Aww where are ya goin?" James asked, saddened to see her go.

"Bed. I'm tired and need sleep. Good night." Lily said as she waved them good-bye.

James stood up and pushed the chair back under the table. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Sirius who was grinning. "How was your chat with Evans?" He asked.

"I just wanted to shag her there on the spot." James replied with a sigh as he sunk deep into the cushions of the couch.

"We would've left you two alone." Remus smirked from his spot.

"Yeah yeah…"

Upon hearing the portrait, their heads turned and found Charlotte walking in with her hair still wet. "Enjoy your shower Donny?' Sirius taunted with a grin.

"Oh go eat a toe-rag.." She replied, walking past them and trying to avoid eye contact with Remus.

Seeing an opportunity, James hopped over the couch and lands in front of Charlotte, blocking her way. "Outta my way" She demanded.

"Nope." He replied.

"Move Potter."

"I'll move if you do me a favor.."

"No" Charlotte took a step to the side and James followed.

"Charlotte Please," James said, catching her the way he caught Lily.

"Take a seat" He said, leading her to the couch and she reluctantly sat.

"Make it quick." She demanded as James stood in front of her.

"You see… I am sure you are well aware of my feelings for Lily." James started.

"Yeah."

"This year, this vacation is my last attempt to finally win her over." He lied about his last attempt. Pfff… James'll never give up.

Charlotte nodded along.

"And, Charlotte, I am completely serious about wanting to be with Lily." He stared into her eyes, making sure her eyes don't wander.

"Yeah…..?"

"And I know that Lily has a journal in her trunk…"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not going to do that!" Charlotte stood up. "No way am I going to take Lily's journal!" "SHHH!!!" James hissed.

"I am sorry but there is no way I am going to betray-" Charlotte continued but with a hushed voice. "Just think about it." James interrupted her with a sincere expression.

Charlotte sat there for a minute or two before saying "Fine. But that'll be my final decision!" and stood up.


	3. Christmas Morning and Secrets about

**Date started:** Jan 2, 2005

**Date finished: ** Jan 17, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or settings.

**Sidebar**: I'm not too pleased with the outcome of this… The only reason its been taking me such a long time to write a chapter is because of homework and much procrastination… sweat drop

**Chapter 3**: Christmas Morning and secrets about.

Lily awoke to see what she was watching when she fell asleep, the snow falling. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. It was Christmas morning and even though, she was excited to see what she had gotten, she really just wanted to stay in bed. But having a friend like Charlotte, who flew the door open and let it hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Get up!" Charlotte yelled for joy. "Everybody is waiting downstairs for you, so get your lazy bum out of bed!" She yelled once more.

Lily groaned and rolled over and dug her head under her pillow. "Not now…" She muffled.

"Come on Lily! Kioko's brother sent you something.." She enticed her friend. "And so did Maaaaarrrrrk…." Charlotte had already grabbed Lily's attention by mentioning Kioko's brother, Haruko or Haru as she called him.

Their friend Kioko was away in Japan for the Holidays with her family and one summer brought Lily there when her parents had gone off to Spain. There, she met the oldest in the Mishima line, Haruko who was about 19 when she was 16. They had a few friendly snogs here and there and sent her an owl almost every month since then.

Sitting up with her pillow on her lap, stretched with a yawn. "I'll be down in a minute. I just first need to-" She broke her sentence with another yawn and Charlotte headed back downstairs. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slide off. Her hair was in a mess and she didn't feel like going down to the common room just yet. She was very reluctant to see anybody but had no choice.

So, throwing caution into the wind, she headed down with her hair a bid tidier and still in her pj's. She was greeted by a warm fire and laughter coming from those seated by the fireplace. Like her, everybody was in their pj's and didn't have a care in the world. It came to a surprise to her to see that even James, Sirius and Remus waited for her.

As everybody was busy talking, James had spotted Lily and made room for her on the couch next to him. Still a bit groggy, she sat down with her arms crossing her chest. Lily was still sleepy but aware of the fact that she was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt and no bra.

"Now that everybody is here," Sirius began as the present separated into piles according to the names on them. "Let's begin." Everybody dug into their pile but Lily slowly reached into hers and picked one up from her parents. It ended up being a goofy pair of sunglasses, a note saying that they would pay make her first payment for a flat and a rather bright skirt from her sister. She opened one containing a fan from Kioko, that when somebody would fan himself or herself with it, the Tiger Lily's on it would sway. Lily kept on fanning herself and watched the swaying Tiger Lily's in amusement before opening the gift from Haruko. She ran her fingers over the soft dark green silk and stared at an awe. She lifted it up and found that much like the fan, it had Tiger Lily's that swayed when it moved.

"wow… its beautiful…" Lily whispered with a smile on her face. She was glad she had sent a gift to him.

James looked at Lily and the kimono through the corner of his eye. He had gotten a little jealous, which is a first, and slid a gift under the couch.

Once everybody had finished unwrapping gifts, Lily and Charlotte headed upstairs with their gifts in their arms. With their gifts on their beds, they got dressed. Lily looked around for her left shoe and spotted an unwrapped gift under Charlottes pillow. Sneaking over, she pulled the gift out of its hiding spot and frowned. "I thought you were going to give this to Remus." She said, holding it out.

Taking it from Lily, Charlotte sighed and stared down at it. "I am.. but I don't know when I should…" She began to trail off. Charlotte usually wasn't shy, only when it comes to a bloke who she really fancies and wants to be serious about.

"If you're not going to give it to him, then you'll going to regret it."

"Don't worry Lily, I'm going to give it to him… Just not right now… but I will." There was a smile of reassurance on Charlottes face as she hugged it close to her chest. Lily smiled back and nodded.

"Good." Lily paused as she glanced outside. "Now let's go outside before breakfast."

Lily put her new gloves on (automatic warmth for playing in the snow or being in the cold) and headed down to the common room. James, Sirius and Remus were sitting back and enjoying their new toys and gadgets. Remus and Sirius were using Remus' brand new Wizards Chest as James was reading a users guide to the new broom he received.

"Where are you headin?" Sirius asked after he looked up. "Snow time." Charlotte replied as they walked past them and waved good-bye.

After a few minutes, James had his cloak, hat, scarves and gloves on. "Now where are you goin, Prongs?"

"Goin out for a little run.." He replied with a grin before exiting.

--

Lily and Charlotte had made it outside and were busy working together on snowmen. The snow was softly falling on their cloaks as they packed it together. Lily was grateful she had new gloves that kept her hands warm. It was freezing outside, but they didn't care, fresh fallen snow and it was all theirs to enjoy!

After finishing one snowman (by hand), they began another. "So how sent you that lovely.. umm.. what was that robe type thing that matches your fan?" Charlotte asked as she began the center of the snowman.

"It's called a kimono and it was from Haruko, Kioko's brother."

Charlotte stopped and looked at Lily. "I thought you and Mark were an item."

Lily shook her head. "Nope. He and I are just friends."

"Then how come he sent you a gift?"

"He told me he found a fantastic book in his house and said I would enjoy it. So instead of lending it to me, he gave it to me as a present." Lily replied as she continues to work on the bottom, trying to make it as big as possible. "A very sweet bloke, he is. Besides, him and Fiona are dating and have been for months now." She added in.

"I see…"

"Yes… Speaking of couple, when are you going to give that present to Remus?" She said nudging her friend once more.

"At the opportune moment! Now quit nudging me or we are going to end up with a messed up center."

"Fine," Lily said as she stopped nudging Charlotte and continued to build up the bottom. "But when are you going to?"

"I don't know… Like I said, the most opportune moment." Charlotte replied as she lifted the center and placed it on top of the bottom.

Lily stared at the half finished snowman and an idea popped into her head. "I know!" She said, turning to face her friend. "Why not just get Remus to help you? After all, you do need help on DADA and he's good at it." She suggested.

"Yeah… sure. I'll ask him." Charlotte replied with a shrug. "But to change the subject, tell me about Haruko."

Lily let out a happy sigh with a smile. "What's there to say? He's great at snogging and with his hands." She hinted with a grin.

Charlotte looked up. "You didn't!"

With a laugh, Lily shook her head. "We didn't shag!"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No chance to…" Lily continued in a quieter voice as she worked on the head.

They both looked at each other and giggled and from a distance, a tall young stag sat quietly, watching and listening as the two girls chatted unaware of his presence.

As they placed the head on the snowman, Lily glanced over and spotted Sirius and Remus heading towards them. "Now is your chance to ask Remus for help." Lily said and motioned towards them. Without a thought, Charlotte ducked behind the snowmen and she felt kind of stupid for doing it.

"Hey Evans." Sirius called out as he waved his hand. "Hey Black." She replied.

Charlotte pretended to pat more snow onto the snowman as Remus leaned over and watched. If her cheeks could turn redder, they would. "I think it's well reinforce." He said as he continued to watch her with a smile. Charlotte tried to avoid eye contact as she stood up. "Yeeuup.."

"Have you seen me mate, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he shifted in his place.

"Nope. Haven't seen Potter since this morning." Lily replied, placing coals on the snowmans head to indicate its face.

Sirius stared off in the distance as he smirked at spotting the stag walking away. "I'm sure he'll be here any moment…"

Before they knew it, James was following the path Sirius and Remus walked down. Lily glanced over and saw him. _Oh great…_ She thought as she began another snowman. As she was building the snowman, she carefully watched James, Sirius, Remus and Charlotte talk. She watched Charlotte shake her head a few times with shrugs as James had an expression what Lily thought was pleading. But James pleading? Noo…

Remus caught Lily watching and walked over to help her. "What're they talking about?" Lily asked him.

"Just asking if they know a girl that goes my Vicky in Ravenclaw."

Lily cocked a brow, sensing he was lying.

"It's surprising to see you out here. I thought you'd be inside doing homework." Remus said, breaking the silence.

"And its much to my surprise not seeing a book in your hands." Lily replied as she looked at him with a smirk. She let out at a laugh as she watched Remus pull out a small and held it up with a smile. "Like I said, thanks again." He then put it away back into his pocket.

"I was wondering Remus…" Lily began as she found him glancing over at Charlotte a few times.

"Hmm?" He replied, looking back at Lily.

"What do you think about Charlotte?"

"Oh um… She's alright." Remus replied as he adjusted the arms of the snowman.

"Alright?" Lily cocked a brow as she found him looking at her.

"Yeah… alright. Why?"

Lily shrugged. "By the way you were looking at Charlotte, it seems like you fancy a shag with her."

Remus chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Yeah… but-"

"But what?" Lily interrupted him.

He let out a sigh and dropped his arms to his side before looking up. "You know, I don't want to hurt her." Remus said, referring her to him being a werewolf.

Years ago, being a clever muggle born, Lily had figured out Remus's secret and he had no way to deny it. She confronted him in their 5th year, when they had become close friends. A few nights after the full moon, Remus had just come out of the Hospital Wing and found Lily alone in the common room. She found the courage to talk to him about it.

"But listen, you should atleast try-"

"I know I know.. 'at least try to get close to somebody'" Remus said, interrupting her in a mimicking voice.

"Charlotte can handle herself. She's one tough witch Remus." Lily reassured him.

He didn't say anything.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, then tell me what they're talking about because it looks like its either upsetting her or confusing her.." Lily said with a small laugh after observing their friends keeping their voices down as it seemed that they were hiding behind the snowmen.

Remus shook his head. "Nope."

Letting out a sigh, Lily patted the snow off her gloves. "I'm gonna go warm up inside."

Turning her attention away from Remus, she began to walk the path back up to the school. The snow now began to slow to a stop and the sun shined through the clouds.

"Hey Lily, heading in already?" Charlotte called from standing in between James and Sirius.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Can't feel my legs and I'm sure my toes are gone." Lily called back as she walked backwards towards the castle. Turning back around, she hugged her cloak close to her body.

----

Upon reaching the fountain in the center, she heard somebody calling her name. Turning around, she saw James running towards her. Her walking stopped as she waited for him to catch up. "I thought you were going to stay out and play some more in the snow."

"Yeah…" James replied. "But I can always do that later." He continued with a grin.

Lily began her pace again after rolling her eyes. She hugged her cloak close to her body as they continued to walk in silence.

"N.E.W.T.S." James said after entering Hogwarts, trying to make conversation.

"What about them?" Lily asked, thinking about the small amphibian.

"Which one s are you going to study?" He asked.

"Oh N.E.W.T.S… um… I'm not sure. I'm interested in Charm work.. umm… maybe work for the Ministry? I don't know yet… It's all just coming to fast and there isn't enough time to think hard about it.." Lily replied.

"Yeah…"

"Umm.. so what about you?" Lily asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"Maybe continue quidditch… I'm, good at defense, so I might go with that." He said turning to face her with a grin.

Lily slightly smiled in return. After a moment or two, Lily realized what she was doing and quickly erased the smile from her face and turned her attention to where she's going.

"But what about transfiguring? You never pay attention in that class, yet you seem to pass it with flying colors"

James shrugged. "I'm not to interested in Transfiguring. I've been thinking about becoming an Auror though. You know, fight the good fight." He added a slight punch in the air with a smirk.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Lily asked in a worried voice and an expression to go with it.

"Evans, you're talking to a bloke who dodges bludger's, hexes, professors and detentions." He replied and smiled, noticing that Lily was actually worried about him.

"True… but aren't you afraid of dying? I mean," Lily began as she entered the kitchen. "Death Eater's are out there, waiting to attack and follow you know who… Voldemort.." She said in hushed voice after looking around and making sure no house elves were to hear.

James looked at Lily with slight shock and she looked back at him with a brave smile after they sat on crates. "How can I be scared with Dumbledore leading the way. He told me after you left his office that why should somebody be scared of somebody else that will be defeated by an unknown reason to that person? I don't understand it but I put my complete trust in him."

Lily waited after James had walked off. He returned a few moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of little treats for them to share. He set the plate and a mug down in front of her before sitting across. "What about you?" Lily asked after removing her gloves and taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "The fearless James Potter scared of saying a name?" She asked.

James shook his head. "No, I don't say it because so many other's fear it and tend to wet themselves." He replied before taking a sip.

Lily slightly raised a brow, thinking he was hiding something. She sensed it and knew. James Potter was hiding something. Everybody hides things but this one topic made him uneasy and Lily wanted to know what it was. She giggled after glancing at James's hot chocolate mustache. "What?" He asked, looking confused. Lily pointed above her top lip and James wiped off only the corner. She giggled again. "It's still there."

"oh.."

"Here, let me get it for you." She said before leaning in close and using the end of her sleeve, she wiped off the hot chocolate from above his lip. "There." She said with a satisfied smile. James smiled back and noticed something new about Lily; she blushes if she's close to a guy.

Sitting back down, her face was still a bit red as she nibbled a treat. "So um… what did you get for Christmas?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Some clothes and books. I saw you got the latest broom."

"Yeah. My dad doesn't really know what to get me except quidditch supplies."

"I'm guessing he's the busy type."

James nodded. "Death Eater's and Voldemort take up most of his time, so he rushes out last moment and thinks 'quidditch'." James said with a shrug before a solemn expression covered his face. Lily sat there and stared at him. The subject of James's father and Voldemort seem to bring him down and she wanted to cheer him up.

"Well, at least he tried, right?" Lily said, trying to bring him away from the gloom.

"Yeah, you're right." James replied.

"And I've seen him drop you off at King's Cross. So he mustn't be _too_ busy." She added in.

"hmm.. yeah."

"And I must say… He is very attractive for his age…" Lily said with a grin. "You're mother is lucky to have snagged such a handsome bloke."

James looked up at Lily and back down at his mug. "Yeah.. she _was_." He sighed out.

_Was?_ Lily thought. _Divorce or death?_ She pondered.

James looked back up with the gloomy expression erased. "So you say me pop is a handsome bloke, eh?"

Lily nodded slowly. "Yeah, so?"

"Well…" He began. "People say I look a lot like him.." He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Potter.."

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged. Little did James know, Lily thought when she first saw them together, they looked exactly alike except James's father looked tired, worn-out and hadn't shaved in days. Lily swooned at the first site of him. It was like a college student crushing on her professor. She thought James was actually willing to admit a slight attraction to him then but Lily soon changed her mind when she was reminded why she couldn't stand him.

They sat in silence as they watched the house elves scurry about. Lily finished her hot chocolate and left the kitchen. She had to get away from James as quickly as possible. Something about him made her blush and he seemed… not date-able in her standards but close to it.


End file.
